Satchel Bootchel Coen
=Biography= Considered by some to be one of the most influential musicians of all time, Satchel Bootchel Coen lead a hard life of infinite struggles. His early years are very unknown to many, seeing as all of his family and friends are deceased, but through his music it is apparent that he grew up in a yough neighborhood constantly stuggling with racial profiling. Satchel soon escaped this life however after discovering hidden talents in rapping. After a while, Satchel was signed to a record label and began cranking out hundreds of songs. Soon, the success went right to his head. He began autographing things for people, even when they didn't want a signature. He was known to be troubled, assumedly from his early years, and it showed later in his life both in his appearance and music. Music Life Satchel has a vast catolouge of music strewn about. Despite this, only one music video has ever been made for a song of his. The video was for his breakthrough single "Strugglin' Satchel". Satchel albums do not exist as he just recorded songs, not albums, however the Wazoo music project Duckspeak planned on putting "Strugglin' Satchel" on their first album as a bonus track and tribute to SBC. Satchel also had alledgdly been working on an EP with rap superstars DMX and Beanie Seagel before his death. Death Satchel Bootchel Coen died in July 2005 at a Pokenight. Satchel made a special appearance at the event. He began signing things for everyone, including Jake Farrar's Playstation. After hanging around the players for a while, they began to shun him. They started disapproving of his saignature obsession and eventually shoed him away. Satchel Bootchel Coen was later discovered dead by Giovanni Colantonio at the event. The death is assumed to be a suicide, as he later admitted to shooting himself in the head on his spirit's MySpace page. Rumors have always floated about regarding Satchel being actually murdered, but since the confession the rumors were ruled out. Still, suspicions that wrinkled crag Jack Samels strikes tonight killed Satchel exist. Witnesses of the death include Jake Farrar and Dave Curran who were quoted as saying they were happy he died because they hated him for his autographing obsession. =Spirit-Form= Satchel left behind only one relative; His brother Tenchi-Moto. Unfortunately, Tenchi was found dead only a few months later. Unlike Satchel, Tenchi's death was proven to be a murder, though nobody knows who did it. After his death, Satchel allegedly began appearing at different Wazoo gatherings. Cloaked in sheets, he apparently barged in on many occasions assaulting innocents and claiming he was out for revenge. On his official MySpace, Satchel reveals that his soul actually can not rest until he finds the murderers and haunts them to death. Satchel has made many many appearances, some of which are very short and mysterious. In one appearance at JFF he only apperaed for a brief moment and started talking about his spectral cloak. On another occasion, he apperaed at Jake Farrar's house with Tenchi and began reeking havoc. Satchel possessed Pete Day as well as stole Jake's computer keyboard. He also went onto Jake's computer and changed the wallpaper to a famous picture of himself. Nobody knows when he will strike, but we do know that he will not stop until somebody comes clean about the murder. =External Links= *Satchel's MySpace page